Wrapped Around Your Finger
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Post-Cannon and LEMON. Rin has Sesshomaru - one of the most powerful and deadliest demons - wrapped around her finger. She just hasn't realized it yet, and Sesshomaru believes it's about time to show her just how much she means to him.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little one-shot that may turn into something more, depending on how I feel about it =). Hope you like it!_

(Divider)

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she stared up at her silver haired, dog demon guardian. His eyes momentarily left his scrolls to glance down at her, his action alone inviting her to continue.

"Rin feels so lonely in Sesshomaru-sama's castle when he's away," Rin murmured, reverting back to her child-like ways of referring to herself in third person. It was an act she did occasionally when she was unsure of how Sesshomaru would respond to what she had to say.

After a moment's pause, Rin stared down at the wooden floor she was now sitting on with a faint blush. She knew she shouldn't complain about her living situations to her lord; she didn't even know how the words had escaped her lips in the first place. He had saved her life, twice, and given her a roof over her head as well as a promise of life long protection. She should be beyond grateful to him, but she also couldn't restrain the lonely cries of her heart forever.

"Do you long for a mate?" Sesshomaru asked stoically in return. Rin's face heated up at the idea before she shook her head and waved her hands frantically about in embarrassment.

"N-No! I just..." Rin paused mid-sentence, what _did_ she want from her lord?

Love.

The thought hit her the instant she finished the question in her mind. But it was a foolish thing to desire, because her lord did love her, just in his Sesshomaru-sama way. He kept her around, and constantly sought to protect her from any dangers they faced. That was a form of love, right? It may not have been the love she wanted, but it was love nonetheless.

"Do you desire attention while I am away?" her lord asked her as he set down his scrolls to give her his full attention. Rin's blush deepened at the sight of her lord's face so keenly interested in hearing her answer. All her life she had never had his full attention before. He'd always look down at her, or give her a sideways glance when addressing her.

But while he sat in the chair that was placed only a few feet away from her, they were at near perfect eye level. Rin had never felt so uncomfortable and exhilarated at capturing her lord's attention before.

"Y-Yes," Rin stuttered before visibly gulping in fear. What would her lord say? Would he ridicule her for being so dependent on companionship?

"If that is what you wish, then why do you sound so afraid Rin?" Sesshomaru asked back, and Rin noted with a slight flinch of annoyance that he seemed to be slightly...smirking at her. What could be running through her lord's mind at the moment? Was he laughing at her? Mocking her, perhaps?

"Because Rin doesn't like to be alone," Rin replied as she adverted her eyes for a moment, lost in a deep dark memory of the past, "and I don't want to ever feel the way I did...back then," she added as her eyelashes fluttered slightly when she felt tears begin to moisten her eyes.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he surveyed her; his cold gold eyes so unreadable that Rin almost winced in embarrassment at the amount of emotion she was forcing him to watch cross over her face. She knew that her lord was a full blooded demon; a being of no emotion. He was someone who would never know what "love" was, nor desire to find out.

Suddenly, she began doubting his intentions of keeping her at his side. Why _did_ he keep her around if he would never feel anything for her? Was she going to remain that little child that many demons referred to as Sesshomaru's "little pet" forever? Would she end up alone, as she had always feared?

"Rin," Sesshomaru's hypnotic voice called out to her. Rin blinked out of her mind's trance, and her eyes darted back to Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes?" she asked back in a whisper.

"What kind of traits do you want in this...companion?" he asked and Rin had to take a moment to remember what they had talked about before she sat back and placed her finger on her chin in thought.

"I suppose I want him to be protective, loyal, intelligent, strong, and I want most of all...for him to love me," Rin admitted before the horror of all horrors hit her, she had just successfully described Sesshomaru! Excluding the loving her part, of that she still wasn't sure.

"So you desire your companion to be a man?" Sesshomaru asked in return and Rin's blush deepened as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of the hole she kept digging deeper for herself. If they kept this conversation up, she'd end up admitting her feelings to him! A result that would only end in disaster, of that Rin was sure.

"Rin thinks she'll go for a little walk now, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin nervously stated as she let out an awkward, embarrassed giggle. When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Rin took that as a dismissal and headed for the door. She made sure to walk as elegantly (and as fast) as possible.

Just as she made it to the other side of the room, she felt a light touch on her forearm and looked down to see large pale fingers circled around her wrist. She followed those fingers that were attached to a hand, that was attached to an arm, which was attached to a shoulder, and then a neck, followed by Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru...sama?" Rin asked as she nervously licked her lips; the sheer closeness of their bodies sending delicious chills down her spine.

"Tell me Rin, would this companion remain by your side at all times?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice still sounding robotic and yet there was a hint of playfulness in his tone. Rin realized after a moment that she was staring at him like a fool and quickly lowered her head and adverted her eyes. How could she have been so disrespectful to her lord? What was she thinking?

His next action took the young woman by surprise, his finger gently brushed the skin underneath her chin before pushing it upward, inclining her head.

"Look at me Rin," he practically commanded and Rin's eyes instantly found the golden orbs that he called eyes. When he was sure he had her full attention, he spoke again,

"You have yet to answer my question, Rin," he reminded her and Rin bit her lower lip as she blushed slightly. She wasn't sure if he was playing with her emotions, fully aware that it was _he_ she was imagining as her companion, or he seriously believed she'd rather spend her time with another. But how could he? Surely he knew of the undying devotion she held for him?

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered before taking a breath and continuing, "but yes, I would want my "companion" to be at my side all the time, and for me to be at his," she added, her voice barely audible due to the fact that it was taking all of her concentration to keep her knees from buckling.

"And just where would we find such a man?" Sesshomaru asked back and Rin felt her body begin to shake from the desire to just run away. To run away and never come back. Surely this was Sesshomaru's way of toying with her, messing with the fact that she loved him.

There was no way he wouldn't be able to sense, or even _smell_, the arousal she felt whenever he was near. Whenever he was fighting off a mighty foe, or protecting her from the most menial of demons. Whenever he sat beside her after a long day of traveling, or the feel of his body pressed against hers when he felt like flying rather than walking.

"R-Rin doesn't know the answer to that, Sesshomaru-sama," she finally choked out.

"If such a man appeared at our doorstep, I would surely kill him," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly and Rin blinked in surprise before she cocked her head to the side as Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his side.

"Why?" Rin asked back, unable to stop herself. His golden eyes traveled down her face as he seemed to drink her in before replying,

"He would steal you away from this life, from my castle, and from _me_," Sesshomaru replied, the possessiveness he felt for her clearly audible in his voice.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, what if Rin should remain here alone...forever?" Rin asked, and gulped when her voice caught.

"You are not alone Rin. Jaken is here, the servants are here - " he began but she shook her head.

"It isn't the same Sesshomaru-sama. They can't give me the love I want...the love I _need_," Rin replied, and was taken a back when Sesshomaru's fingers encircled her chin as he inclined her head and pressed his nose against the space between the nape of her neck and her right shoulder. Rin gasped at the feel of his breath on her skin as well as the feel of his nose gently caressing her flesh while taking in her scent.

"You did not allow me to finish," Sesshomaru murmured against her skin as he slowly made his way up to her ear, "you also have me, you will always have me," he added before gently nipping on her earlobe. Rin felt her knees buckle from under her then as she felt her body fall forward, and straight into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. His left arm encircled her waist as his other hand came up to cup her left cheek.

"But you always leave to patrol the borders of your castle. I do not have you then," Rin dared to point out, feeling the regret in the pit of her stomach a second later. Here she was, in the arms of the man she loved, and she was complaining, _again_! Surely he would kill her for being so selfish and self-centered.

"I will bring you with me," he replied absentmindedly.

"Just like that?" Rin asked back in bewilderment.

"If you had wished to join me on my rounds, you simply needed to ask," he murmured as he bent down to place a tender kiss on her slightly a gaping lips. Rin was in such a state of shock that it took her a moment to register that Sesshomaru was even kissing her, kissing her! She thought she'd die before she saw the day Sesshomaru ever kissed _anybody_.

Before she could even respond to his kiss, he pulled back and seemed slightly perturbed and a little confused.

"Do you not wish for me to - "he began, but was interrupted when Rin threw her arms around his neck and closed her mouth over his in a silencing kiss. Though she was unsure if her kiss was any good, considering the fact that she hadn't kissed anyone before.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense her unease, for he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks as he moved his head slightly to angle his lips against hers. At first they just brushed their lips together, enjoying the novel sensation of the other's skin. Rin let out a deep, almost alien sounding moan as Sesshomaru's tongue began tracing the shape of her lips.

It was only when Sesshomaru's tongue darted inside her mouth that Rin grew daring enough to add her tongue into their kiss. Her actions were timid at first, only allowing the tip of her tongue to glide across his, but then she grew more courageous when she felt his hands leave her face to run down her body. His hands became rougher, more demanding, as he rubbed and grabbed almost every part of her.

Rin shivered against him when she felt his hands near her inner thighs, the part in between her legs already soaked in arousal and anticipation. He grabbed for each leg as he hoisted her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. His lips hadn't left hers until her back hit the wall and she let out an enticing moan of pleasure.

A sudden hardness against her most private of parts sent Rin's desire ablaze as she rested her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Using them to help maneuver herself, Rin began slowly rubbing her inner lips against the hardness of his manhood. She shivered at the pleasure it sent coursing through her entire body, and rather enjoyed the soft curse she heard Sesshomaru emit as he rested one hand against the wall to keep himself upright.

His lips traveled down to her chin and along her jawline before he dipped his head to begin kissing down her neck. He repeatedly whispered her name against her skin as Rin's arms wrapped around his shoulders and she quickened her pace, reaching such a peak of pleasure that she couldn't help the scream that escaped from her lips.

She heard the loud screech of stone an instant later, and turned slightly to the right to see that Sesshomaru's claws had grown out of their humanoid facade, and were now scratching down the stone wall. Rin's heart beat began to race when she felt Sesshomaru pull away from her. As she turned back to face him, the sight of him then was enough to make Rin nearly plea for him to continue, to please her to no end.

His golden eyes had been replaced with green irises surrounded by red so dark that it reminded Rin of blood. His markings had turned jagged against his skin, and his fangs had enlarged from their usual human canines. It was only in battle that Sesshomaru looked like this, and it was only then that Rin felt the most aroused by him.

Her body called out to him, wanting, demanding, pleading him to show her his power. To feel the roughness of his naked body against hers, and the sharpness of his claws against her soft flesh. His red eyes drank in the sight of her, flushed and moaning while pressed up against the wall of his study. His large hands moved down to rest on the sides of her hips, ceasing her movements.

Rin blinked in surprise, and was about to ask him if anything was wrong, but the words seemed to be sucked out of her throat when Sesshomaru leaned forward and began moving her hips against him at his own pace.

He was able to slide her hips against him at a much faster pace than she had been going, and Rin rested her head against the stone wall as a pleasured moan left her soft pink lips. Just when the movements became almost unbearably good, Sesshomaru took a few steps away from the wall, taking Rin along with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to remain balanced, and let out a light sigh when he gently rested her against the rugged floor.

He remained above her and gently bent down to nuzzle her neck as his hands inched down to the top of her kimono. He pulled at the fabric, and when it wouldn't cooperate, he simply used his claws to rip it open.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed in disbelief as she pulled away to look at the priceless fabric, now torn beyond repair.

"I will buy you a new one," he promised as he pressed his lips against hers, silencing any more complaints she might have had. When his hands returned to his previous spot, he pulled at the fabric to get it off her shoulders. Rin wiggled her body around to help him disrobe her. When all the layers of the kimono were removed from her shoulders, it pooled at her waist as her nipples hardened at the sudden temperature change.

Sesshomaru moved down from her lips to her neck once again, this time sliding his tongue along her delicate skin as his hands came out to cup her breasts. She shivered against the warmth of his palms, but couldn't deny the wonderful feelings that were pulsing through her. She inclined her head to allow him more access to her neck as he began nipping and sucking at the skin there.

Before long, her breasts seemed more appealing than her neck, so his lips scaled downward as he took one hardened nipple in between his teeth as his hands slowly ran down the flatness of her stomach and stopped at her inner thighs. Rin tightly shut her eyes the moment she felt his claws run along the skin of her outer lips. She was sure she was wet enough down there to drench his claws in her arousal, but he hardly seemed bothered by the fact.

In fact, the licking and sucking of her nipples became much more enthusiastic the wetter his claws seemed to get. Rin ran one hand through his silvery hair as he continued to pleasure her to no end. She screamed out his name the instant he plunged a sole finger into her inner passage.

He held it inside her for a moment, allowing her inner walls to stretch to the invasion of his finger. When Rin let out a sigh of contentment, Sesshomaru slowly began moving his finger in and out of her. She coiled and shuddered beneath him, but did not cry out in pain or discomfort. When he could maneuver his finger easily inside her, he added another.

This time her walls stretched much quicker and he was able to move his fingers in and out without much resistance. It was only when his claws brushed against her hymen that he paused. He glanced over at the girl underneath him, and noted the look of desire and her flushed cheeks before quickly cutting through the barrier with his claws.

Her face scrunched up in pain and he saw the edges of her eyes moisten, but she did not demand him to stop. He bent down to continue to lavish her breasts as he began to slowly move his fingers inside her. He could feel her fidgeting under him, seemingly uncomfortable by his finger motions. But when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently ran his fangs along the sensitive bud, she melted and he felt a fresh wave of arousal coat the claws still inside her.

Rin felt like moaning, sighing, and screaming at the top of her lungs all at the same time. She was so overwhelmed by passion that she was sure she wouldn't be able to finish a complete sentence even if she tried.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered her name in her ear and she turned slightly in surprise at the fact that he had moved so fast. A second ago he had been sucking at her breasts.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Do you wish for this Sesshomaru to continue?" he asked and Rin felt like laughing out loud, but restrained herself for fear that she'd hurt his feelings if she did so. Rather than answering him, Rin slowly sat up and gently pulled his wet fingers out of her passage, so she could sit up more comfortably.

She noted the slight narrowing of his eyes, but ignored it as she grabbed for his own kimono and gently pushed it off his shoulders. Whenever Sesshomaru remained at the castle, he wore a much simpler kimono and left all his swords and armor in his chambers. He had no need to wear all the body armor and weaponry while he remained at home.

Rin loosened the tie that kept his kimono together and let the material fall to the floor. Staring at his bare chest for the first time that night, Rin was at a loss for words. He was pure perfection wrapped up in a man's body. His skin was just as pale as his face, with every upper body muscle perfectly toned, and his chest was completely hairless.

Unable to help herself, Rin slowly ran her fingers along his skin. A timid smile tugged at her lips when she heard him groan at her touch. Wondering if she'd get the same affect if she replaced her fingers with her lips, Rin leaned forward and gently placed a kiss against the top of his pectoral.

Rin felt Sesshomaru stiffen at the touch before she looked up and her lips were instantly captured by his own. His lips were much rougher this time, his mouth demanding and his tongue greedy as he ran it across hers when she allowed him entry into her mouth. As their kiss continued, Rin placed her hands against his chest as she ran them along his skin, exploring the vastness as well as the power that was under those muscles.

He growled against her mouth as she heard the rustling of clothes and knew that he had removed his hakama, the only piece of clothing that had been left on his person. He pulled her body closer until her breasts slid along his chest and Rin shuddered at the feel of the skin-on-skin contact.

He placed his palms under each of her legs as he effortlessly hoisted her up before bringing her right up against his body. Rin stared back at him with hooded eyes as he let her slowly slide down his body, until she felt a pressure at the entryway to her inner passage. It felt much bigger than his fingers had, and Rin stiffened as fear overtook her. Would this hurt?

"Relax, Rin," Sesshomaru murmured against her mouth, and she did so instantly. Sesshomaru was her savior, her guardian, and her soon-to-be lover. She'd trust him with her life, and if he told her to relax, she'd do it without a complaint.

As he moved to enter her, Rin felt her inner walls begin to stretch to accommodate his size. Thankfully the wet arousal between her thighs helped to smooth his entry. Sesshomaru bent his head and gently nipped at her neck reassuringly as he continued to slowly push himself inside her.

Rin thanked the gods that Sesshomaru was able to be this patient and gentle with her. Had he just plunged himself inside her, Rin was sure it would have hurt beyond belief. Rin felt tears prick her eyes as the thankfulness overtook her and she moved her head to the right to bring her lips up against his ear.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered and he pulled away from her neck to glance back at her. A light glint of confusion lit up his golden eyes as he continued to stare back at her. Rin blushed before reaching out and timidly tucking a silver strand of hair behind his right ear.

"Thank you, for being so gentle and patient with me," she added before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss against his lips, "it's the best thing I could have ever asked for," she added. Sesshomaru didn't respond, but ran his hands along her back soothingly before deepening the kiss just as his member reached the end of Rin's inner passage. The feeling of being completely filled by him sent a wave of pleasure through her and her arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

"Sessho...maru," she murmured breathlessly against his lips as she shut her eyes tightly. Sesshomaru pulled away from her mouth and returned to nipping and sucking her neck as he began to move inside her. She let out a gasp at first, before it turned to soft mews when he found a gentle rhythm that she could handle.

His hands trailed down her back, his claws slightly cutting at her skin, but the slight pinch only added to the heightened passion Rin was feeling as Sesshomaru began to slowly pick up speed. His movements were still gentle enough that it didn't hurt her as his hands came down on her thighs and then ran down the tops of her legs.

When he reached her knees he cupped the bottoms of both before he pulled her up by them and Rin's legs were left dangling off the ground, giving Sesshomaru complete control. He made sure not to quicken his pace until he could move and maneuver her with ease.

Rin let out short, quick breathes as she kept her eyes tightly shut. She didn't do it because it hurt, but because the passion was sending her mind spinning, and keeping her eyes closed helped her remain focused only on the pleasure. Otherwise, she was sure she'd black out from it all.

Her hips began moving back and forth on their own accord once Sesshomaru began lengthening his motions. He'd pull his hips back like he was going to pull out of her, before slowing pushing himself all the way back in. His grip on the insides of her knees allowed him to lift her up as well as pull her deliciously down his member.

Rin felt her inner walls begin to clamp down on Sesshomaru just as his quickened his pace yet again. But this time, Rin welcomed the increase in speed. She felt tingles shooting out to her toes and through her arms as he continued to move within her.

He began whispering, almost _pleading_, her name over and over again as he fought to push against her tightened walls. Rin's arms tightened around his shoulders as she pressed her body completely against his own and whispered his name repeatedly against his ear in return.

His grip tightened on her knees as he slowed his motions down, but pushed his manhood deeper and deeper inside her. The feeling of complete fullness sent Rin nearly over the edge as she let out a cry of pleasure and threw her head back as he continued. A moment later he joined her cry with a howl of his own before she felt a liquid hit the ends of her inner passage.

At that same instant, Sesshomaru quickly moved his head back to the place between the nape of her neck and her shoulder as he sank his fangs into her flesh. It was a quick, sharp pain, but he pulled his fangs out a second later and let out a groan of completion.

As the couple stopped to catch their breathes, Sesshomaru slowly lapped at the open wound on Rin's neck. Rin shivered at the intimate touch and gently ran her hands along his shoulders and neck. When he began pulling his head away from her, Rin caught his face in her hands as she stared intently into his golden eyes.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," Rin admitted as a blush coating her cheeks, "do-do you love me?"

The ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips as he let his now claw-less hands slide along her face before running them through her dark brown hair.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied apprehensively, as if the truth puzzled him, "I've...loved you...ever since you agreed to return to a life with me," he added, referring to the time only a year ago when he had come to ask Rin if she had decided on living with Kaede and the human race, or returning to a life with him. The question hadn't needed to even be considered, Rin had known for a long time that she'd return to Sesshomaru if he came to get her. That had been the happiest day of her life.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she gave her lord a watery smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama has made Rin very happy," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on the blue crescent moon that sat between his silver bangs.

"I am...happy...that you are happy," Sesshomaru murmured, still seeming to find it strange and almost alien to describe his feelings to her as he gently rubbed the bite marks his fangs had left behind, "mate," he added in the softest of whispers, but the name alone was enough to get a grin out of Rin.

She had finally admitted her feelings to the love of her life, made love to the same man, and now knew that they'd remain together forever. A memory of a younger version of herself wishing for just that entered her mind, and Rin inwardly smiled. It seemed shooting stars really _did_ grant wishes.

(Divider)

_Hope it was good and juicy for everyone! ;) _

_P.S. Reviews make me happy! =D _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I decided to try to post another chapter – even though I know this was _supposed_ to be a one-shot! Not sure if I want to make this fanfiction a story, or just have it be a collection of lemony Sessh / Rin short stories. It could be my "Sessh & Rin's Sexy Adventures" fanfiction! ;D

Although, this chapter could be considered a continuation of the first chapter, but I'll let you be the judge of that. =) Anyway, the main idea with this was to tackle the idea of there being tension between the two after Rin becomes Sesshomaru's mate. Although she loves him terribly and very much wanted to become his mate, he _was_ her first time.

Not sure if this is true of everyone, but I pictured Rin being very self-conscious afterward. Not only of herself physically, but emotionally as well. I also envisioned Sesshomaru going back to his old ways of training / wandering. Not to hurt her in any way, but just because he wouldn't be aware of how it would affect Rin / that's who he is. This could cause tension, especially if Rin needs his attention and approval after such an intimate act, but is too self-conscious to seek it out herself. Not to mention Sesshomaru's own turmoil at dealing with Rin's shyness that he misinterprets as rejection or fear.

I'm stirring up a little drama here, but it isn't going to be a sad chapter, I assure you. I _am_ a fan of the couple, after all! ;D I apologize for making this A/N so long! So read on, my friends, and tell me what you think!

* * *

Rin arose from her dream to find that she was alone in her bedchamber. She paused before she turned to look at the place where her lord had once been. An indent in the shape of his body was clear on the futon he had provided for her. It was larger than her own. In fact, she was sure that if she rolled over to his side, she could lie comfortably within that space.

She moved her left arm towards it before she rested her palm on the indent that she recognized as his shoulder-blade. It brought her little comfort, and she stared at her hand idly before she withdrew it and rose from her bed.

She was happy that her lord continued to return to her bedchamber after a long day of training with his guards, but she rarely saw him come and go from her room. He would come deep into the night, mindful of her slumber, and rest beside her. She'd feel his embrace in her dreams, and it often calmed her to feel his touch. It was never enough to wake her though.

Then, when morning would come, he would disappear once again. Only his indent on her bed would serve as proof that he was even there at all.

Rin moved towards the bathroom to wash herself and get ready for the day. While many in the castle called it a bathroom, to Rin it resembled more of a bath _hall_. The space was large enough to fit ten or twelve people easily. A large tub sat at the end of the room which was large enough to fit another ten to twelve people should the space be needed.

Rin peered over the edge of the tub to see that Sesshomaru had already ordered some of his servants to fill it for her. She dipped a finger within its depths and noted that the water was still warm. Typically the water was always kept warm by the fire underneath the castle, but the water had never been _this_ warm before. _He must have just left_, Rin thought in surprise.

The thought that she had been so close to actually rising with him made Rin's heart flutter with excitement. She had noticed that she was getting up earlier and earlier recently. Perhaps she'd finally catch him one of these days and get to spend at least a moment with him.

She missed talking with him. Ever since their little "scene" in his study, Sesshomaru hadn't touched her since. Rin had become terribly self-conscious after becoming his mate, and had avoided him at all costs. She had wanted him to seek her out, since she was too embarrassed to do it herself, but he never did. He simply lied beside her at night while she slept, but seemed intent on leaving before she rose the next morning.

Rin removed her dark blue silk sleeping kimono (another dazzling gift that Sesshomaru had given her after he passionately tore up her last kimono) before she wiggled her body into the heated tub. The temperature of the water stung her skin initially, but she quickly adapted to it before she relaxed against the tub's edge.

She soaked in the tub for a time, reveling in how good it felt before she coaxed herself out of it. She didn't have all day to relax. She had work to do, after all.

* * *

"Good morning...Rin...sama," Jaken ground out as he glared daggers at Rin's bubbly expression. Rin smiled back at his fearsome gaze before she acknowledged his greeting with a nod.

"And good morning to you, Jaken-sama," Rin replied. She knew that her title as Lady of the West put her above Jaken in the castle power hierarchy, but old habits died hard. Jaken stared up at her with dazzled eyes before he sniffled slightly.

"You still view me so highly," he whimpered happily with another sniffle.

"What was that?" Rin asked back curiously. She hadn't heard his confession, because his words were muffled by his sleeve.

"Nothing, you insolent little girl!" Jaken screeched as he pounded on the ground angrily with his left foot, "one such as you should never have received the title of the new Lady of the West!" he growled.

"Now now, little youkai," a silky female voice purred before a beautiful inuyoukai appeared around the corner, "you shouldn't raise your voice to the Lady of the West. She could have you killed in a second, if she so wished it," the inuyoukai added with a smile.

"Inukimi-sama* (*A/N: name I give to Sesshmom in all my fanfics)!" Rin called to her happily before she bounded towards the inuyoukai. She eyed Rin curiously before her smile widened slightly. It would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but Rin had learned to pick out the slightest changes in a person's facial features, thanks to traveling with Sesshomaru for so long.

"Rin-sama" Inukimi greeted her in return with a slight bow, "you are as cheery as ever," she remarked with a genuine smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Rin stated in excitement before she blushed slightly and hurriedly bowed her head, "please forgive my bluntness, Inukimi-sama! I forgot my place!" she sputtered nervously after she realized that she hadn't greeted the inuyoukai properly.

"Raise your head child!" Inukimi laughed, the sound both alarming and charming to Rin's ears. She rose her head in surprise before she spotted a resonant smile on the previous Lady of the West's lips.

"You are the new Lady of the West, Rin-sama," Inukimi told her, "you deserve the upmost respect, and allowed to speak less formally to those below your rank,"

"But you are not below me, Inukimi-sama!" Rin stressed, "you will always be the Lady of the West in my eyes," she added softly.

"While I respect that you put me in such high regards, you must learn your ranking as well. Knowing my son, he will not approve of you treating even the lowest of servants like a king," she added with a knowing wink.

"I haven't seen Sesshomaru-sama in a while, so I'm not sure if he would even know if I did such a thing," Rin murmured sadly before she gazed at the ground, too embarrassed to look the inuyoukai in the eye.

"Has he been neglecting his duties as the Lord of the West?" Inukimi asked, a darkness overtaking her voice suddenly. Rin's head shot up at the venom in her voice before she stared at the inuyoukai in surprise.

"Of course not, Inukimi-sama! He trains with the guards everyday and patrols the boarders of the land relentlessly. I admire him for putting so much effort into ruling his kingdom," Rin answered confidently.

"While I don't doubt your words, he has other duties besides keeping his military forces strong," Inukimi replied gravely, "it isn't enough for a lord to simply be strong on his own. His Lady must also be strong, not to mention the bond between Lord and Lady must be equally powerful. Bonds are what give us the most strength, both in battle and in life. The previous Lord of the West and Sessomaru's father, Inutashio-sama, made that clear to me before his untimely death,"

"But I'm only human," Rin replied unsurely, "I don't have any power to offer Sesshomaru-sama. He must think I'm failing him as a mate. He doesn't even wait for me to awaken in the mornings so that I can spend time with him for at least a moment," Rin whimpered before she swiped at her eyes, angered by the traitorous tears that threatened to streak down her cheeks. She already knew many of the youkai around the castle thought she was weak because she was a human. She didn't want them to see her acting weak as well.

"Power is not measured by physical strength alone, my dear," Inukimi assured her, "power can come in many forms. Your power may not stem from battle, but from your fierce loyalty. From your love for my son. If he isn't as narrow-minded as I often think he is, he must have sensed that when he chose you as his mate," she explained before she gave Rin a sympathetic smile.

Rin returned her smile with a bashful grin before she nodded her head.

"Forgive my tears, Inukimi-sama. I suppose being away from Sesshomaru-sama has affected me far more than I previously thought,"

"Mates often feel this way when they are apart," Inukimi informed her, "Sesshomaru is most likely feeling the same way, but dealing with the discomfort in his own way. Knowing him, it's through all the training he's been doing. There's a reason why we named him 'Killing Perfection,' after all," she added with a tight smile.

Rin nodded once more before she held her head high.

"Thank you, Inukimi-sama," Rin replied with a wide grin, "you have made me feel so much better. Now I cannot wait to see Sesshomaru-sama when he returns," she added happily. Inukimi's expression softened slightly before she nodded her head to her.

"I'm glad to hear it," Inukimi added before an expression Rin could only classify as pure joy overtook the inuyoukai's features suddenly. Rin jolted in surprise at the sudden emotional change before she turned just in time to spot one of Sesshomaru's Generals walking towards them.

He was a much older youkai than Sesshomaru, but to Rin's eyes he looked no older than thirty years of age. He was a crow youkai who had been a loyal ally to InuTashio, and pledged his loyalty to Sesshomaru once he became the new Lord of the West.

Known for his deadly stare, the black irises that blended in with his pupils unnerved many and terrified even more. His tanned skin glistened with sweat from extensive training as he made his way towards them, his broad frame seemingly filling the entire width of the hallway.

His long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and flared out around his waist and hips in messy waves. While most men looked beautiful with such long locks, the hairstyle made this youkai look more ruggedly handsome instead.

"Good afternoon, my Ladies," he greeted in a deeply toned voice and with a respectful bow. Rin smiled up at him when he stood before she noted a rather large wound by his elbow.

"Oh! Grandar-sama, you're injured!" Rin squeaked in surprise before she grabbed hold of her kimono and moved to rip a portion off, "let me dress it for you," she added worriedly. The crow youkai blushed slightly at her attention before he shrugged off her worry. Rin stopped before she tore into the material of her kimono to gaze up at him in slight surprise.

"I've told you not to call me Grandar-sama, Rin-sama. I am not a Lord or king of anything," Grandar grumbled, "and I'm fine. My wounds will heal soon,"

"Yes, he is quite capable of taking care of his body," Inukimi cooed before she hooked an arm around Grandar's uninjured one, "but let me escort you to the infirmary, just to be safe. We don't want it to get infected," she coaxed with a beaming expression.

A darker blush coated Grandar's cheeks before he bashfully looked away from her towards the opposite wall.

"You don't need to trouble yourself, Inukimi-sama," he assured her.

"Oh, it's no trouble!" the inuyoukai chirped while waving off his worry with a quick pat, "excuse us Rin-sama," she added as she hastily led the General away. Rin watched them leave curiously before a blush heated her cheeks when she realized that the infirmary was in the opposite direction of where the couple had gone.

"You sly dog," Rin whispered with a naughty grin.

"Rin-sama! How can you talk about Inukimi-sama so rudely!" Jaken scolded before he huffed and folded his little arms over his chest, "but that doesn't matter now. We need to get you ready for – " he added before he cut off when he realized Rin was no longer there.

"Argh! You never change!" Jaken yelled angrily before he held in the tears that were threatening to fall, "Sesshomaru-sama will kill me for sure if he finds out that Rin skipped another one of her lessons on human integration into demon society," he added in a fearful whimper as he nervously chewed on his kimono sleeve. He let out a long sigh before he squared his tiny shoulders and took in a deep breath.

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama! Where are you, Rin-sama?" he began to call defeatedly into the hallway as he went in search of her.

* * *

Rin walked along the edge of the castle walls while softly humming to herself. The grass felt good against her bare feet as she continued to explore the grounds. She had evaded Jaken's judgmental remarks once again, but she wasn't sure how lucky she'd be later. Jaken always had a way of finding her, no matter how well she hid herself.

She had just rounded the corner when she spotted a group of youkai battling at the edge of the grounds. She quickly hid behind the nearest corner of the castle before she dared to peek her head back out. The fighting she saw was fierce, but it didn't look like they were intent on spilling any blood. With the squint of her eyes, she figured out that the men were Western guards undergoing a training exercise.

Rin felt a tug towards the fighting suddenly that caused her to lose her breath, and she choked slightly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her breathing became ragged as she struggled to understand where the powerful feeling had suddenly come from. It was then that her eyes landed on her mate.

Her cinnamon eyes widened slightly when the feeling grew stronger the longer she watched him fight. He was easily brushing off attacks from all sides, and he handled his sword as effortlessly as if it were an extension of his natural body.

Rin watched him maneuver around the other men attacking him before he knocked them down, one at a time. Before long he had taken down all of his adversaries, and her mate stood the victor. She watched him as he eyed the men lying at his feet with a darkness that Rin had never seen him emit before.

"Again," she heard her mate order. When they did not move he barked the order louder. Without wasting another moment, the guards leapt to their feet and attacked him once more. Rin continued to watch them fight before she realized that fighting was the way to get to her mate. She could spend time with him by using the excuse of fighting to train her body for battle.

She wasn't sure how much time she had spent watching the men fight, but when she made her way back into the castle she noted that the sun had already begun to set.

* * *

Rin rushed through the castle walls, in search of one youkai. When she spotted him her expression brightened and she rushed to his side.

"Grandar-sama!" she called out to him and noticed his visible flinch before he glanced back at her.

"What do you need, Rin-sama?" he asked as she beamed up at him.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," she answered. Grandar stared at her unblinking for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Rin-sama, you cannot be serious! You are too fragile for such training, and Sesshomaru-sama would never allow it,"

"But I am!" Rin argued with a pout, "I want to prove myself to him. The only thing he invests his time into is fighting, so I must learn to fight!" she added confidently.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has other interests besides fighting. All men have other...interests," he added before he cleared his throat bashfully, a blush suddenly coating his cheeks. He also seemed very self-conscious of his clothes, and Rin saw him try to alter his upper body armor inconspicuously. Rin was slightly suspicious of his behavior, but she didn't push. She was too focused on her present objective.

"But I am not one of them. He has made that abundantly clear with his absence," Rin murmured sadly.

"I don't think – "

"Grandar...please...I don't know how much longer I can take being completely ignored by my mate," Rin murmured dejectedly.

"Rin-sama..." Grandar whispered before he let out a huff and ran a quick hand through his black hair, "well, I don't like it, but I will do anything the Lady of the West asks of me," he replied with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you, Grandar-sama," Rin answered with a grateful smile.

"Stop calling me that!" Grandar hissed before his expression softened, "training starts early tomorrow. Meet me in front of your bed chamber at dawn,"

Rin smiled broadly at the crow youkai before she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you at dawn!"

* * *

Rin awoke early that morning, half hoping she would run into Sesshomaru. But he kept true to his routine and was even gone before dawn. Rin didn't let it bother her too much. Once she learned a thing or two about fighting from Grandar, she would dazzle Sesshomaru with her powerful moves.

Surely then he would find time to include her in his life.

True to his word, Grandar was waiting outside of her bedchamber. He had his shoulders rested against the wall with his arms tucked under one another across his chest. He gave her a once over before he mildly shook his head.

"You cannot fight in a kimono, Rin-sama. You will ruin it," Grandar stated, "I'll get a servant to fetch you appropriate armor to wear," he added, and before she could argue he walked away. Rin waited patiently for his return, and sure enough he returned with one of the youkai servants who presented her with beautiful armor.

The silver protective spikes around the shoulders and waist glistened in the morning light, and the cloth underneath it looked thick enough to protect her from any kind of attack. The red and white coloring of the Western lands decorated the white silk, and Rin lovingly caressed the fabric before she took it from the servant.

"Thank you," she told the servant, who nodded and bowed before she disappeared down the hall.

"Change quickly, Rin-sama. I do not know how much time I can train with you before Sesshomaru-sama will need me,"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with Sesshomaru-sama. Which is why you shouldn't tell him about our arrangement," Rin answered and Grandar lifted a brow in question.

"Surely you plan on telling him about this eventually?" he asked

"Eventually, yes. But after I can put up a decent fight, and I don't know how long that will take. If Sesshomaru-sama finds out that we are training together, he will surely put a stop to it,"

"I don't doubt that," Grandar agreed, "but wouldn't sneaking around be seen as much worse than just asking him outright?"

"Perhaps, but if we are found out, I will take all the blame," Rin assured him, "it was my wish after all. I can simply say that I abused my power as Lady of the West and blackmailed you into training me," she added with a smile.

"I could not allow you to do that Rin-sama. I did agree to it of my own free will. If you are punished, then I will be as well,"

"Grandar-sama," Rin murmured admirably before she nodded her head, "let me get changed and we can start!"

* * *

"Lift your arm a little higher, Rin-sama," Grandar ordered gruffly as he quickly maneuvered around Rin, but swept his sword towards her slowly. Even at his slowest pace, Rin still struggled at bringing her sword up in time to deflect his attack.

As was typical behavior for her, Rin lifted her sword but wasn't quite quick enough to properly deflect his. The sword went flying out of her grasp and she stumbled to the ground.

"It's useless!" Rin cried out suddenly as she curled her body into a ball on the floor, "I'll never be fast enough to fight against a youkai," she added defeatedly.

"We've only been training for a couple of hours," Grandar reminded her, "I've spent hundreds of years training with a sword. You can't expect the same results within a couple of hours, no matter how good the teacher is,"

Rin glanced up at him from her fetal position before she nodded her head slowly.

"I'm sorry for being so impatient, Grandar," Rin mumbled, "I guess I was hoping by some miracle I'd be a natural and I'd be with Sesshomaru-sama by now. That's pretty childish of me, huh?" she added.

Grandar let out a steady breath before he knelt beside Rin.

"Being mated to a youkai is a tricky thing, Rin-sama," he began, "Not only are you feeling things you haven't before, but your dependence on your mate is nearly tripled to what it was before. I can understand where your impatience comes from, but perhaps fighting isn't the answer. Sesshomaru-sama needs you as much as you need him now. It might not seem like it at the moment, but I've seen my lord train before, and he's never trained with the guards as much as he is now. I think he's struggling with finding a way to get your attention as well," he explained.

Rin stared up at the crow youkai for a few moments before her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"You really think so, Grandar?" she asked before she suddenly threw her arms around him.

Grandar awkwardly squirmed in her hold as he debated within himself whether to return her embrace or refuse to touch her. She did belong to his Lord after all. His inner turmoil went unnoticed by Rin as she clung to him like he was life itself.

When she seemed to think that they had hugged long enough, she pulled away to look up at him admirably.

"While I agree with you that fighting may not be the answer, would you still train with me? Maybe one of these days I can show it off to Sesshomaru-sama," Rin smiled. Grandar paused, inwardly hoping that she would have wanted to stop her training, but could not deny his Lady's wishes. Especially when she was looking up at him so hopefully.

"If that is what you wish, my Lady," he replied, rather hesitantly. Another beaming smile graced her features before Rin hurried to grab her discarded sword.

"Alright, let's go!" she chirped as Grandar moved in for an attack. Surprisingly Rin was able to quickly bring her arm up, and deflected his attack with ease. He inwardly started when he sensed her newly rejuvenated motivation kick up the aura around her. Perhaps the pressure of having to master the skills of the sword quickly had kept her from fighting at her true potential.

Grandar smiled at that. There was hope that he could make her an amble sword fighter yet.

* * *

Rin and Grandar had trained for a total of three days before Sesshomaru found out about their meetings. Rin knew he had found out the night after the third day of training. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her so, and she knew the feelings couldn't be a soreness of any kind caused by Grandar's training.

Most of the time she'd sense his presence in her dreams, but on that night the power of his presence forced her awake. She had never felt such a dark aura radiating from him before, and it frightened her out of the rather nice dream she was having.

"Sessh – Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called out to him in the dark, sensing him more than actually seeing him.

"Rin," he answered her with her name. Rin shivered at the sound of his voice so close to her. She had sensed that he was close, but he sounded like he was lying right beside her.

"Explain yourself," he added, and Rin stiffened at his disapproving tone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end at the sound. She had heard him speak crossly to others before, but she had never been the one to receive it. In all honesty, it frightened her.

"E – Explain what, my lord?" she asked, though had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was talking about. His form also became more apparent as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and a stream of moonlight from a nearby window aided her sight as well.

"This scent...You have worn Grandar's scent on your body for the past three days. Have you decided to bed him, mate?" Sesshomaru seethed. Rin's fears instantly washed away at his conclusion before she let out a light laugh.

"Why do you laugh, mate? Are you mocking this Sesshomaru?" her mate growled defensively. The sound of pure rage should have terrified her, but Rin couldn't help but laugh harder. The fact that he would even consider Rin sleeping with another man was absolutely hilarious. Didn't he know how impossible that was? How much she cared for him? How much power he had over her?

"Of course not, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin assured him gently before she reached for him. She spotted the outline of his forearm in the moonlight.

He did not flinch away from her touch, but she felt the skin twitch beneath her palm. Her eyes softened painfully at his discomfort. Had her eyes not fully adjusted to the dark, she might not have seen the inner struggle swirling within his golden eyes. She could tell that he wanted to pull away, but his pride stopped him from showing any kind of weakness.

"Grandar and I have not slept together," Rin informed him confidently with another light laugh, "you smell his scent on me because he has been training me to fight,"

"To fight? I did not ask him to carry out such an order," Sesshomaru scoffed, but Rin could see the tension begin to seep from his expression. The change was slight, and she was sure that if she hadn't been lying so close to him at that moment, she would have missed it.

"I know you didn't. I did. I told him to train me," Rin replied before she began to run her fingers along the length of his arm, reveling in the way his skin felt so hard and yet soft against her own, "you've spent all of your time training recently, and when I saw you training with a few guards I thought that learning to fight might make your notice me again. I was...I was frightened that you had regretted making me your mate," she confessed, and fought against the embarrassment that burned her cheeks and threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"I fight because it keeps me from touching you," she heard Sesshomaru answer in a deadly whisper, his breath warm against her forehead as he spoke, "you hid from me after I made you my mate. Any time you saw me, you ran away. I was plagued with thoughts that I had been too rough with you. Or worse, that you regretted allowing me to mark you as my mate,"

"Never, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured before she inched closer until her body pressed up against his chest, "I was just embarrassed, because it was my first time doing such an...act. I was worried that I had not been good, and you were unhappy with me. I thought that if I could fight, perhaps you would think that I was more useful to you. That, maybe, you wouldn't think I was weak,"

Rin waited for his response, and felt terribly self-conscious when he said nothing at all. She was about to sputter out an apology for being so forward with her thoughts, but paused when she felt him run his claws gently through her hair.

Her eyes widened slightly at the intimate touch. It had been the touch that she had craved for so long, and it felt better than anything she could have imagined. With just a touch, Sesshomaru had sent such a sensual sensation through her that Rin was sure she'd burst. Was this the connection that two mates felt once they're bonded?

His caress remained gentle as he twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger before he let it go and chose to slowly run his knuckles along her exposed cheek. Rin shivered at the touch, finding even more pleasure out of this than she had when he was running his claws through her hair.

"Are you frightened?" he asked her, barely above a whisper, as if he feared what her response would be. Rin studied her mate for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Of course not, mate," she responded, and enjoyed the pleasure she saw flash in his eyes, "I am merely amazed at how inaccurate my dreams were, in comparison to how being touched by you _really_ feels," she added, and felt her face heat up after revealing that she dreamed about him so intimately.

"Hn. And what happens in these dreams?" He asked, and Rin's face flushed even more at his curiosity. Did he really expect her to tell him?!

"I – um – well," she stammered bashfully, but couldn't get her mind to work when Sesshomaru dropped his hand lower and began to slowly massage the bare skin underneath her sleeping kimono.

"Would I caress you like this?" he asked, his words coming off as more of a statement than a question, but Rin nodded mutely nonetheless. She could feel her skin grow warm under his palm, and couldn't tell if her entire body had flushed out of embarrassment, or simply from the heat of her mate's touch.

She had never felt so stimulated before, even from their first intimate time together in his study. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she arched into his touch, begging silently for him to explore her body further. Answering her body's call, Sesshomaru dipped his hand further into her kimono and cupped one of her breasts.

Rin gasped at the sheer pleasure that rocked her in the moment she felt his rough and callused hand begin to tease and caress her breast. She was certain it hadn't felt this good when he had done this to her before.

Rin grabbed for Sesshomaru's own slim kimono layer instinctively, and gripped it as she shuddered while he continued to tease her. She felt almost silly at how sensitive she was to his touch, but she couldn't help her heated sighs or ragged breathing. Her passion only increased further when they locked eyes and she saw his icy auric stare turn a molten gold at the sight of her pleasure.

He untied the hidden sash against her hip and opened her kimono so that the material laid at her sides and her body was fully exposed to him. She would have blushed at being so bare to him, but the passion she saw flare in his irises was enough to quell her anxiety.

Instead, she raised her hands up and gently caressed the markings on his cheeks. He shut his eyes briefly at her touch before he leaned into her right hand and gently pressed his lips against her palm. Rin enjoyed the feel of her heartbeat flutter at his kiss before he slowly lowered her arms to her sides, his head quickly following their descent.

Rin watched his head lower towards her body before she bit her lip and threw her head back to silence a cry when he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth. He kneaded and licked the bud so slowly and delicately with his tongue that Rin was sure she'd erupt from the blissful sensation.

He continued to tease her breast with his tongue while his hand caressed the other one, his thumb gently running along her nipple as it hardened under his callused touch. His sweet torture continued until Rin gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. He paused his movements before he lifted his head and rested his cheek against hers so that his lips were next to her ear.

"You are feeling the mated bond between us," he informed her in a murmur, "it's meant to stimulate youkai women into mating, but as a human you are handling the added pressure well," he added. Rin blushed slightly at the thought that she was receiving such power from their bond.

Although, her chest fell at the thought that his mark was intended for a youkai, not for a human. Did Sesshomaru regret taking a human mate when the mated bond is meant for a youkai?

Rin lowered her gaze at the thought, and although she selfishly wouldn't want to give up being Sesshomaru's mate, she couldn't deny the guilt that seemed to eat away at her stomach. Had she prevented Sesshomaru from finding the youkai mate meant for him through her own selfish actions?

"Do not look away from me, mate," Sesshomaru commanded in a low growl. Rin's eyes shot up to meet his in surprise and found that he had moved to tower over her, his long silvery hair creating a curtain around them. His hand came around to cup her cheek as he held her head steady and studied her face.

"Is that regret I see in your eyes, mate?" he questioned and Rin stiffened slightly before she let out a light sigh.

"I fear that I have kept you from meeting your true mate, Sesshomaru-sama, your youkai mate," Rin murmured, and struggled to keep eye contact with him, but refused to look away and anger him further.

"Choosing a suitable mate for the Western Lands is my choice alone, regardless of their background or species," Sesshomaru replied firmly, "and I have deemed you worthy of the title, both in court as well as in my bed. I care not if there may have been another, because she would not have been you,"

Rin's chest swelled in pride at his words, and she found solace in the fact that he did see her as his one and only mate. She smiled and cupped his face before she pulled herself up on the bed and joined their lips in a kiss. It was quick, sweet, and just what she needed.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured against his lips with another smile, "you are the only mate for me. I would selfishly hold on to you, no matter who tried to claim you as their own," she added as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her front up against his.

A deep rumble of approval resounded in Sesshomaru's chest at her possessive statement. His arms wound around the small of her back as he pulled her tighter up against him.

"You are _mine_," he growled against her shoulder as he nipped at the skin there.

"I am yours," she agreed before a smile tugged at the edges of her lips, "and you are _mine_,"

She wiggled her smaller form against his large chest as she adjusted her body against his. When there was enough space that she could look into his eyes once more, she captured his lips with her own.

While she should have been embarrassed by acting so aggressively with her mate, she enjoyed the immediate feedback she received from him in return. He did not scowl her, or remark on how forward she was being, but allowed her to take the lead without complaint.

Her hands ran down his chest as she explored and caressed his pectoral muscles blindly, her eyes closed while still entangled in their kiss. She reveled at how fit he was, and just how formed his muscles were. Such details were hidden behind the many layers of his kimono. He was also completely hairless, at least he felt that way under her touch.

He let her continue her exploration as she moved to the muscles of his arms. Rin also loved the way his kisses became slightly rougher when she began drawing invisible circles on his body with her nails.

Her hands traveled lower and lower down his body until her hands met at his waist and she noticed that there was no material there. When had he taken the kimono off? She wasn't complaining, but she had felt the silk material against her bare legs a second before, and yet she felt skin-on-skin contact now.

Rin paused for a moment as the realization that they were both naked sunk in, but it did not stop her for long. Before her mate could stop kissing her and question her again, she let her hands return to his waist and followed the muscular lines of his stomach to where the most private part of him resided.

His body stiffened when she took it into her hands and began to gently massage it. Her movements felt fumbled and awkward, but it did not seem to lessen her mate's passions. Sesshomaru took her lips into one last kiss before he began moving his lips along her neck. She arched it to allow him more room, and he growled in approval at her submission.

Her fingers became more accustomed to his manhood as she slowed her movements and took the time to explore it as she had with his upper body. Her fingers gingerly passed along the skin and she ran her thumb across the tip much like he had done to her nipples. His body shuddered slightly, and Rin smiled at the thought that he might be feeling the same sweet torture she had when he had teased her.

Her motions paused for a moment when his lips found her breasts again and she let out a soft cry of bliss when he gently tugged on one of her nipples with his teeth. The pleasure from before returned full force, and Rin nearly succumbed to it, but she forced herself to keep caressing him as well.

"Rin," he growled against her breast as her movements began to gain better rhythm and she could feel his hips moving with her hand. He glanced up at her from his post at her breast, but stubbornly refused to stop his tormenting as his tongue twisted and flicked the nipple held captive inside his mouth.

Rin smiled down at him again before she let out a breath of surprise when he grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her. The movement was so fast that Rin barely registered what had happened. One moment she was staring into her mate's auric gaze and in the next she was lying on her back with her legs and hips in the air.

"Sessh – oh!" Rin began to question her mate, but wasn't allowed to finish when he suddenly ran his tongue along the inner lips of her womanhood. Her body shuddered at the feel of his rough tongue running along such an intimate place. She laid limp in his arms as her legs rested against his wide shoulders and his tongue continued to sweetly torture her further.

"That's not...fair," she whimpered blissfully, but didn't try to fight him. She could feel his lips break into a ghost of a smile against her inner lips before he returned to his one-sided torture.

She bucked her hips slightly when his tongue found the bud hidden within her inner layers. He let out a smug grunt at her body's response, and she shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her heated body. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she gave in to the sensations flooding through her. She was a captive of his tongue, and she wasn't going to fight her binds anytime soon.

Sesshomaru ran the tip of his tongue along her plump lips before he'd found the bud once again and flicked it as well as cradled it so delicately. Rin began seeing stars before her vision began to blur as he continued to repeat the cycle of movements.

Sesshomaru kept her mind occupied with his tortures while he positioned his arm so that it could hold up her body while he brought his other hand around to join his mouth. He sheathed his claws before he ran a fingertip along the lower edge of her sex.

Rin shook against him at the dual stimulation, and let out a ragged breath when he entered a single finger within her. He held it there for a moment, allowing her inner walls to grow accustomed to its size while he gently suckled on the bud only a few centimeters above it.

"Sessh...omaru...sama," Rin breathed as she rocked her hips to follow his finger when he began to move it in and out of her. Her senses had already heightened at being stimulated so well, and she wasn't sure how long she could hold on before she climaxed. All the while her mate seemed oblivious to her state, or at least he pretended.

His tongue didn't show her any mercy as it explored and prodded her layered, plump lips. He also didn't slow his finger movements within her, and even added a second finger when she relaxed enough to accept it.

"Ah! So close...Sessh...so close," she murmured as her body shook in spasms, though she felt like her voice was coming out muffled when her mate still did not slow his pace, but increased it instead. Not that she was complaining. The increased pace actually felt better, but if he had hoped to make love to her that night she wouldn't be able to if she climaxed. She'd be out for the night for sure.

"Do not stop it, mate," Sesshomaru commanded in a whisper, "do not deny your body pleasure," he added with an almost whimsical quality to his voice.

Rin arched her back against the bed as her mate continued his work, and she could already feel the tingles from their intimate time before vastly returning to her body. It sent electrical currents from her head to her toes as she let out quick, ragged breathes.

"Sessh – it's coming," Rin squeaked before she shut her eyes in embarrassment when she felt the liquid within her release. It slowly trailed down and covered the lower edges of her sex. Sesshomaru kept his fingers within her as her muscles contracted and widened around them, the aftermath of her climax. When her mind returned to her body she felt Sesshomaru gently pull out his fingers before he brought his fingertips to his lips.

Rin's blush deepened while she watched him lick the remnants of her climax off his fingers. She wanted to shut her eyes out of embarrassment, but couldn't look away from the hypnotizing scene.

A look that Rin would almost categorize as bliss overtook his features for a moment, and he seemed to enjoy the task. When his fingers were clean he shifted his gaze to her face, and Rin froze like a peeping tom caught in the act.

A slight smirk pulled up the left edge of his lips before he gently took hold of her hips and readjusted her body so that she laid flat on the bed. He moved to lay beside her as he rested a hand on her hip.

"You taste good, mate," he murmured into her ear and Rin felt like her entire body had erupted into flames. All Rin could do was give him a simple smile before she glanced away from him with a rather sad expression.

"But, because I climaxed...we won't be able to...you know," Rin whispered back unsurely, finding it even more awkward that she couldn't come out and say 'make love' to her mate.

"The female body is capable of multiple climaxes, Rin," Sesshomaru responded before he moved so that he was between her legs once more.

"B – But you can't start just yet, I'm still too sensitive!" Rin replied anxiously before she felt her body reflexively buck when he gently ran two fingers along her sex, "you see? It's too soon," Rin added defeatedly, but let out a cry of surprise when Sesshomaru dipped his head down and licked along the path his fingers had gone.

Her body continued to twitch and buck under his tongue, but he seemed unfazed. Gradually the uncomfortable tingle within her body began to fade, and the pleasurable feeling returned and took its place. Before she knew it, Rin was writhing and moaning for him once again.

Sesshomaru then suddenly stopped his movements, to Rin's dismay, before he pulled himself up and her with him. He had moved his hands underneath her hips to cup her cheeks without her noticing before he lifted her up to his mouth. Rin's legs laid limp on either side of his arms as he held her up much like he did to a bowl he'd drink water from at breakfast while she ate. She knew that she'd never be able to look at him the same while he did such an innocent act again without blushing.

Before she realized what he had done, Rin jolted in surprise when she felt a large and flexible mass suddenly enter her. Her eyes widened at the sensation as her inner walls expanded to the size of the foreign intruder. It coiled and turned within her, forcing her walls to open even wider. There was no pain, only pleasure as she let her body go limp in his arms.

The odd, but thrilling, sensation continued until she felt pressure against her sex and looked up to see that Sesshomaru had pressed his nose up against the spot where her bud was hidden. She quickly put two and two together, and realized that for his nose to be at the level that it was at now the foreign mass within her had to be his tongue.

Her body flushed with color at the thought, but also reveled in how soft it felt in comparison to his fingers. She returned to her limp position before she gave another start when she felt his tongue hit the furthest inner edge of her. Could his tongue truly be that long?

Sesshomaru seemed to note her surprise, for he quickly pulled his tongue back out.

"No – wait," Rin stammered before she blushed when her mate gave her his full attention, "It was good – I mean I liked it, it just surprised me, that's all," she added. A smug smirk spread across his face at her praise, but Rin stopped him before he could continue.

"It was good, but I think it's my time to pleasure you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin stated as she moved towards him and he lowered her hips back on the bed. Rin came up to press her lips against his, and she purposely slowed her kisses so that she could savor his flavor mixed with her own in his mouth.

"Mate," he called to her between her lengthy kisses, "I do not need you to do anything, I am ready for you," he informed her, but she ignored his words with a smile.

"I still want to pleasure you, at least a little," she smiled. He did not respond, but he did not deny her either. With a quick breath for courage, Rin moved her lips down from his mouth to his chin as she kissed along his jaw line. She found the taste of his skin enticing, and allowed her hands to trail down the path that her mouth would soon follow.

Although she didn't have the least bit of experience in the intimacy department, she only hoped that doing what he had to her would be just as exhilarating for him. Her hand found his manhood once again, and realized that he hadn't been kidding when he said he was ready for her.

While it had been hard when she had grabbed it before, now it felt much harder and more erect than before. Her face flushed at the thought of what she was about to do, but he had tortured her so effortlessly before. She had to do something that he wasn't in control of in return.

She positioned her lips around the tip first, adjusting the opening of her jaw to the size of him. A faint hiss emitted from Sesshomaru as her tongue shyly poked and probed the tip of his manhood. The taste of him was salty, but not unbearable. In fact, the more exposure she had to him, the more delicious his taste became.

When she grew more comfortable with the feel of him in her mouth, she took more of him inside. Her tongue's motions also grew more lax as she started to explore him. She gave special attention to his tip, but still allowed her tongue to twirl around and caress the length of him as well. His hiss turned into a low growl as she continued, and she spotted his hands curled into tight fists against her bed sheets.

When his length was nearly soaked in her saliva, she stopped her tongue exploration and simply took him into her mouth completely. She wasn't able to fit all of him inside her, but she fit what was comfortable and began pulling her mouth back up. Much like he had down inside her with his tongue, she mimicked with her mouth along the length of him.

She kept her pace slow as she moved him within her mouth, and cupped whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand. She felt his body shudder at her maneuver, and she began to quicken her pace. She wasn't able to keep it up for long though, because within a few seconds her mate had her on her back once more. Like before, he had readjusted their bodies so quickly that Rin had barely realized that she moved.

"Sessh – ?" she began, but he silenced her question with a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth so quickly that Rin started at the feel of it against hers.

Their tongues twirled and almost danced with one another as Sesshomaru's hands came up to cup her breasts. Rin let out a moan at the heavenly sensation and arched her body into his hands as he caressed and squeezed them.

He continued to kiss her senseless as one of his hands left her breast and ventured down to tease the inner folds of her sex. Her body shivered at the pleasure he created there, and before long she was moaning longingly into his mouth. Sesshomaru then slowed their kisses until he was only pressing his lips against hers.

"Do you think you're ready for me, mate?" he asked, and Rin blushed at the thought that he even had to ask. Of course she wanted him to enter her, but she felt embarrassed that she had to give him permission to do so. She was kind of hoping he would have just done it without asking.

"I – I think so," she answered unsurely, feeling her body heat up in embarrassment and anticipation. Sesshomaru moved her legs apart with one of his own before settling between her hips. Rin felt her heart begin to race as he grabbed for her hips and positioned her against his heated and slick manhood. His tip rubbed against her folds, teasing the hidden bud within for a moment before he pushed it slightly inside her.

Rin felt her walls expand with his size, but it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it had been the first time he had done it. He hesitated then, and caught her cinnamon eyes with his golden ones.

"If this hurts you in the slightest – " he began, but Rin merely hoisted her body up and grabbed his shoulders while quickly pushing him inside her. Her motions had struck him silent and Rin shuddered against him as her inner walls adjusted to his size. All of his torture had actually opened her body to a point that it didn't take her long to feel comfortable with him inside her.

When she felt ready, she began to slowly move her body up and down the length of him. Her pace wasn't quite fast, but it was enough to cause her to moan rhythmically as she moved. Sesshomaru didn't pressure her at all as she continued, in fact he seemed to struggle with _not_ touching her. He rested his hands on her hips, but she could feel them quiver against her each time she took him inside her.

After she felt like she had tortured him enough, she picked up the pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders when the powerful spasms she felt pulsating through her body nearly drove her mad. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she brought her lips next to his ear.

"Sesshomaru – I'm so close," she murmured, the pleasure she felt within her almost becoming unbearably good. Her body tingled deliciously, and she felt like she was close to seeing stars again.

"As am I, mate," Sesshomaru whispered back, his voice sounding strangely calm for the situation they were in. With that, he moved them back to the bed before he nuzzled his nose into the space between her neck and shoulder.

Rin kept her arms around his neck as he took over the pace, but Rin wasn't complaining. In fact, her moans became more passionate as he entered her from this new angle. Being above her gave him the freedom to almost fully exit her before pushing himself all the way back in. He was slow at first, seeming to test her reaction, before he picked up his pace.

Rin's moans quickly turned into delightful screams as he moved, his own pace surpassing her own. He was able to move extremely fast while fighting, after all. The idea that he could transfer it into such an act only heightened Rin's pleasure as she rocked with him as best she could.

When she was sure she was about to climax once again, he slowed his pace back down. Rin almost let out a disappointed sigh, but held it within her when she felt his embrace tighten around her.

"Mate," he acknowledged her softly as he moved to look her in the eye, "I am dangerously close to climaxing. Do you wish me to finish inside you?"

Rin blushed at the blunt question, but pondered the thought. Finishing inside her could mean a pregnancy. Rin instantly pictured what their child could look like, and her heart swelled at the beautiful sight.

It would be a hanyou of course, but that did not dampen her love for it. She imagined a son, with his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He'd have ears like Inuyasha's, cute and furry, atop his silvery head. Such love swelled inside her for this imaginary child that she wondered why she was even considering it in the first place.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. The thought of having your child makes me immensely happy," she smiled, and saw her mate's approval lighten his auric gaze. Then suddenly the light was gone before he spoke once more,

"I must warn you, I may be unable to control myself when I climax. I could hurt you if I go too fast," he replied, almost bitter-sweetly. Rin rested a hand atop his cheek before she smiled up at him.

"You won't hurt me," she assured him, "because I want all of you, and I'm not afraid," she added confidently. Sesshomaru studied her face for a moment before he gave her a faint nod.

"Then I shall give you all of me," he replied before he began to move his hips inside her once more. Rin's eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed the sensation while he began climbing back to the speed they had been at before. His speed increased with every movement until she lost sight of whether he was in or out of her. All she could register were the wonderful sensations that were building within her.

The tingling had returned and her hold on his shoulders tightened as he kept increasing his speed. Rin threw her head back and emitted a long moan as she felt his motions become rougher. His hands on her hips turned into claws and his golden eyes disappeared behind a red hue as a snarl left his lips.

Rin knew that this was the beast within him, surfacing faster and faster as Sesshomaru began to lose control. She had seen it when they had mated the first time. She also remembered seeing it for the first time when he had come to save her from the priest hell-bent on taking her to a human village. It had been a fearsome creature that had taken over Sesshomaru to defeat the priest, but it had also saved her.

She should have feared it, should have feared _him_. But she didn't. In fact, it only further fueled her desires as she dug her nails into his back, and felt the low growl of approval he let out in return shake her entire body. Her own actions became more aggressive as she ran her nails along the skin of his back and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Her action limited his own, but also forced him deeper inside her as well. She let out a passionate cry as he adjusted to the limited space and quickened his speed once again. Rin began to grind her teeth when the tingling sensation along her most intimate parts became almost unbearable. She was very close to climaxing once again, and she hoped that he was too.

"Ah! I'm going to – I don't know how long I can wait – Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she threw her head back when the wondrous climax came, quickly followed by his own. She felt the stream of his climax shoot within her inner walls, and the feel of it filling her was almost as pleasurable as the climax itself.

The delicious heat that filled her kept her content as Sesshomaru gently pulled out of her when he finished. He lied next to her afterward, a possessive arm draped over her middle.

"That was wonderful," Rin murmured happily, and enjoyed the smug look that decorated her mate's face. The look quickly faded into one of discontent as he glanced over her body.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, and seemed to already be concluding that he had hurt her by the disconcerting look that overtook his features.

"Nope," Rin chirped, quickly dashing his fears as she turned on her side so she could look at him head on, "in fact, I'd be willing to do it all over again. Right now," she added excitedly. Her mate seemed less than convinced by her enthusiasm, but a small smile tugged at his lips anyway.

"Let your body rest for a while, then we can continue," he promised her. Rin stared back at him in surprise before she ogled him in interest.

"You can climax multiple times as well?" she asked curiously, and hadn't registered that the question might be embarrassing. In fact, she didn't feel awkward at all around him anymore. Quite the opposite, she felt closer than she ever had to him.

"I am a youkai, after all," he replied, "a human man may not be able to climax again in the same night, but that will not be a problem with me," he added.

"But what about training?" Rin asked, "won't you need to rest to be ready for tomorrow?" she added, suddenly realizing that it must have gotten terribly late. She didn't want to take him away from his duties as Lord of the West.

"Training will not be a problem," he answered curtly, "but denying my Lady her pleasures will be,"

Rin felt her body grow hot at his declaration before she smiled.

"Then your Lady demands her Lord to pleasure her again," Rin murmured happily before she inched closer to Sesshomaru and gently pressed a collection of kissing along his jawline, "before the sun rises," she added.

"Then we better get started," he answered.

* * *

A/N: Whooo! Finished! Well that was one long chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and give me your reaction! Should I keep it or was the one shot good enough on it's own?

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
